Karaoke Fun with the Gang
by Adrianwilliamjace
Summary: This is after blood promise and rose did kill dimitri. Now shes going out with adrian. But as it was a day of boredom it might turn out with a day of fun. see the gang have fun with singing!
1. Lets sing!

So here I was in my room bored to death. As if reading my thoughts I got a text from Lissa

**Lissa to Rose:**

Hey rose meet me at my dorm at dress casual

**Rose to Lissa:**

**K 3**

I had half an hour to get there so I got ready with a white lace blouse and blue shorts that look like overalls and white heels. I went over to Lissa's and knocked on her door. But luck wasent on my side cause fire crotch opened it.

"Well hello the chrissy I was waiting all day to see you" note the sarcasm.

"You to rosy" I growled and got close to his face "if you ever call me rosy again ill make sure to use you as bait for strigoi next time" I was satisfy when he paled. I left him standing and went inside. Lissa was dressed in a pink blouse and pink skirt with black heels and to my surprise Mia who was dressed in a blue shirt, skinny jeans and heels, Eddie, and Adrian were here. "hey liss I thought it was going to be you and me"

"aww little dhampir without us you wouldent have fun"

" He has a point"

" hey whose side are you on eddster" giving him my death glare

He gulped "umm can we just begin" "so what are we playing" I asked

"spin the bottle karaoke" freaky cause everyone said it at the same time. "ok-ay. Lets just begin".

"ill spin first and by the way little dhampir my I just say you look stunnely sexy" I gagged even though were going out and everyone else laughed. Adrian spinned and it landed on flame boy. "What the hell! I am not singing with that – that thing!" "Hey did you just insult me"

"no it was a compliment" Christina said grumpidly. "ill only sing someone else goes with us."

"sure spin the bottle" said lissa. Christian spun it and it landed on Eddie. He groaned. "What are we singing"

Adrian answered "We are singing….."


	2. Lighters

Adrian answered "we are singing…"

"Lighters by Eminem ft Bruno Mars and Royce da 59's" We stared at him. "what do I have something on my face." Akward silence. I broke it with a cough. "okay go guys, sing. I need a sex on the beach" I went to get my drinks as they started to sing.

**Adrian:** This one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now all I wannna see<br>Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters.

**Eddie:** By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up  
>I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up<br>If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,  
>Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh<br>Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king  
>This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,<br>Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me  
>I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music<br>There is or there ever will be, disagree?  
>Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up<br>The only thing I ever gave's using no more excuses  
>Excuse me if my head is too big for this building<br>And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick  
>Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit<br>Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite  
>You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks<br>I love it when I tell em shove it  
>Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, luster lacked, lustered<br>Cuz he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing  
>Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz<br>Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it  
>Wasn't cause he had buzzards circle around his head<br>Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?  
>Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off<br>Little hussy ass, cause f-ck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it  
>What difference it make?<br>What it take to get it through your thick skulls  
>As if this aint some bullshit<br>People don't usually come back this way  
>From a place that was dark as I was in<br>Just to get to this place  
>Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage<br>And let it be known from this day forward  
>I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength<br>So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9′ but I feel like I'm 6'8″

**Adrian:** This one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now all I wannna see<p>

Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters

**Christian:** By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie  
>I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi<br>My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin to blow it  
>And I aint gotta stop the beat a minute<br>To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr Dre on the Chronic  
>Tell him how real he is or how high I am<br>Or how I would kill for him for him to know it  
>I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back<br>So it's only right that I right till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up  
>Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years<br>I'll stop when I'm at the very top  
>You shitted on me on your way up<br>It's 'bout to be a scary drop  
>Cause what goes up must come down<br>You going down on something you don't wanna see like a hairy box  
>Every hour, happy hour now<br>Life is wacky now  
>Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy<br>Now I'm just the cats meooww, ow  
>Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao<br>Ya'll are doomed  
>I remember when T-Pain aint wanna work with me<br>My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes  
>Cause now I'm in the Aston<br>I went from having my city locked up  
>To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick<br>And now I'm fantastic  
>Compared to a weed high<br>And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV  
>See me, we fly<br>Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive  
>And how real is that<br>I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best I can deal with that  
>Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gag <p>

**Adrian:** You and I know what it's like to be kicked down  
>Forced to fight<br>But tonight we're alright  
>So hold up your light<br>Let it shine

Cuz this one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now all I wannna see<br>Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters

Wow they were awesome. "I'm next" I spun the bottle and it landed on Christian. I laughed. "What the fuck. Again!" He spun the bottle "pussy" I said cause he dosent want to sing alone but to luck it landed on me. I spit my drink on Christians face. "you have got to be kidding me. Christian was wiping his face "you tell me. Lets sing…."


	3. Give it up to me

"Let's sing…." "Give it up to me by shakira ft lil wayne."

"Fine lets just getthis over with". I grab the microphone. "Christian thank god I'm not bonded to you I wouldent want to know what goes in that mind of yours. LOL" I laughd. He just glared.

**Christian: **How you doin'? I'm Mr. Mos I'm back  
><strong>Rose: <strong>Timb, are you on it?  
>Timb, are you on it?<br>Give me some  
>Is this what you wanted?<br>Is this what you wanted? Oh

**Christian: **Uh, Wayne's world  
>I'm the cashier I change girls<br>You can go up my crane girl  
>And I'mma go down that drain girl<p>

Hey ah midnight cowboy  
>My flow's a dog, down boy<br>Hah, my girl is a queen  
>And she do what I say and I say what I mean<p>

Then I give it to her uncut  
>Shakira, swing those hips like nun chucks<br>Now, give it to me  
>I want the best and the best things in life are free<p>

**Rose:**You can have it all  
>Anything you want you can make it yours<br>Anything you want in the world  
>Anything you want in the world<br>Give it up to me

Nothing too big or small  
>Anything you want you can make it yours<br>Anything you want in the world  
>Anything you want in the world<br>Give it up to me

What you get is exactly what you give  
>Never really know until you try<br>We're so ahead of this

Got this she wolf appetite  
>That keeps me up all night<br>You know the way it works  
>Don't be afraid to ask<p>

Aim high when the target is low  
>FYI, I am ready to go<br>People say men are just like kids  
>Never saw a kid behave like this<p>

What you give is exactly what you receive  
>So put me in a cage and lock me away<br>And I'll play the games that you want me to play

You can have it all  
>Anything you want you can make it yours<br>Anything you want in the world  
>Anything you want in the world<br>Give it up to me

Nothing too big or small  
>Anything you want you can make it yours<br>Anything you want in the world  
>Anything you want in the world<br>Give it up to me

Hey, can we go by walking  
>Or do you prefer to fly?<br>All of the roads are open  
>In your mind, in your life<br>Give it up to me

Hey can we go by walking  
>Or do you prefer to fly?<br>All of the roads are open  
>In your life, in your life<br>Give it up to me

**Christian: **Hey lil' lady  
>What's your plan?<br>Say lil' mama  
>Come take a ride jump in<p>

**Rose: **Hey there, baby  
>What's on your mind?<p>

Don't need approval tonight, tonight  
>Give it up<p>

You can have it all  
>Anything you want you can make it yours<br>Anything you want in the world  
>Anything you want in the world<br>Give it up to me

Nothing too big or small  
>Anything you want you can make it yours<br>Anything you want in the world  
>Anything you want in the world<br>Give it up to me

You can have it all  
>Anything you want you can make it yours<br>Anything you want in the world  
>Anything you want in the world<br>Give it up to me

Nothing too big or small  
>Anything you want you can make it yours<br>Anything you want in the world  
>Anything you want in the world<br>Give it up to me

"well gues its my turn to spin" it landed on Mia and she spun and to my luck it landed on me. The world really hates me jk. "hey Mia lets sing our song" "yeah okay"


	4. Fly

"wait before we start let me do something" I went to Adrian sat on his lap and kissed him. He was shocked at first but recovered quickly and kissed me back. I must say woow. "wow little dhampir" "hey keep it pg"said chrissy. I responded by "atleast ours is pg and not r when at the attic asshole" that shut him up both him and lissa blushed. We all laughed.

**Mia** - Chorus]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly

[**Rose**]  
>I wish today it will rain all day<br>Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
>Trying to forgive you for abandoning me<br>Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
>Angel away, yeah strange in a way<br>Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
>They got their guns out aiming at me<br>But I become near when they aiming at me  
>Me, me, me against them<br>Me against enemies, me against friends  
>Somehow they both seem to become one<br>A sea full of sharks and they all see blood  
>They start coming and I start rising<br>Must be surprising, I'm just summising  
>Win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher<br>More fire

[**Mia** - Chorus]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly

[**Rose** - Verse 2]  
>Everybody wanna try to box me in<br>Suffocating everytime it locks me in  
>Paint they own pictures than they crop me in<br>But I will remain where the top begins

Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
>I am not a girl that can every be defined<br>I am not fly, I am levitation  
>I represent an entire generation<br>I hear the criticism loud and clear  
>That is how I know that the time is near<br>So we become alive in a time of fear  
>And I aint got no muthaf-cking time to spare<br>Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
>Such a heavy burden placed upon me<br>But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's<p>

[**Mia** - Chorus]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly

[**Rose** - Bridge]  
>Get ready for it<br>Get ready for it  
>Get ready for it<br>I came to win  
>Get ready for it<br>Get ready for it  
>I came to win<p>

[**Mia** - Chorus]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly

They were shocked is to say its an understament. "Woops forgot they didn't know I could rap. Well you learn something new everyday " "That's it rose your only rapping" "really liss" I groaned. On with the game I spun the bottle and it landed on…..


End file.
